Jinzeono
Jinzeono is a group formed by the combining forces of multiple evil groups. They are the main atagonists in Game Sentai Nintenger. They return in Revolution Sentai Nintenchoger as Jinzeocho. Kappalings Kappalings are a group of monsters commanded by Powazar. Powzar EP1-48. A saurian like being who is able to breath fire. He has a rivalry with NintenFires. He decides which Kappaling to choose by playing roulette with a shell to decide. Based on Bowser. BoOh EP10-12. One of Powzar's strongest Kappalings. First appeared in episode 10 "BoOh! He can't be beat!" and was beat in episode 12 "Activate! Super Smash Bro.!" Based on King Boo. Goombomber EP1. Goombomber was Powzar's first Kappaling to be released on Earth, and the Nintenger's first challenge. He was defeated by NintenFires's "NintInferno!!!". Based on a Goomba. LuckyTu EP5. LuckyTu was a Kappaling who liked too fish, and was very lucky. He was defeated by NintenFires's "NintInferno EX!". Based on a Likutu. KappaTraapa EP9. He was a turtle like Kappaling with a very strong shell, which protected him from most attacks. He was defeated by the Nintenger's "Gameover Cannon!!!". But was revived larger by Powzar's Magical Spikes. He was then defeated by ShigeRyu and MiyamotOkami. Based on a Koopa. DarKnights The DarKnights are Magical Aliens lead by the Warlord Kannondozu. Kannondozu EP1-50. A warlord alien who seeks the ultimate power. He has a rivalry with NintenSwords. He creates his DarKnights from a magical powder called Purplemist. Based on Gannondorf. The DarKnight EP19-39. The DarKnight was Kannondozu's strongest DarKnight. He gave the Nintenger's trouble in episode 19 "Arise The DarKnight! Kannondozu's strongest monster?" But he left because since they where weak, he wasn't having fun. He returned in episode 37 "The DarKnight Returns! The 7th Sekami?" beacuse he heard the Nintenger's unlocked the Super Smash Bros.'s Brawl Mode. He is defeated by the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mode in Episode 39 "The 7th Sakami is...! MasaHero!" He is revealed to be the 7th SeKami corrupted with Purplemist, so after being defeated, was returened to normal, and becomes an Extra mecha. When Evil, he is based on a Darknut. As a Smash Bro. He is based on all rivals in Nintendo games. Boomiya EP2. Kannondozu's first ever DarKnight, after getting the Purplemist on earth from a fortune teller. He was armed with a Boomerang, and was defeated by NintenSwords's "NintEn Kigo!!!". He is based on a Goriya. Go-Dongo EP6. Go-Dongo was a bulky and armored reptilian DarKnight. He was defeated by NintenSwords's "NintEn Kigo!!! EX!". He is based on a Dodongo. Octorocket EP14. Octorocket was an octopuss like DarKnight who was able to shoot rocks from his suckers. He was defeated by NintenSwords's "NintEn Kigo!!!" But was revived by some of Kannondozu's Blackpowder, and grew to a giant size. He was defeated by SaKyatto by mistake. He is based on a Octorock. Nazca Pirates The Nazca Pirates where a group of ancient astronauts who are responsible for the Nazca Lines, and resided there fro sometime. After many centuries, they had quit, and gone on with their lives, but some are called by Lidray to help defeat the Nintengers. Lidray EP1-47. Lidray is a dragon like alien who has a rivalry with NintenBlasts. He sends emails/phone-calls/texts to summon Nazcasians. He was accidently awakened from his deep slumber(Sugar coma) by NintenBlasts. Based on Ridley. Kraizy EP21-26. Kraizy was Lidray's right hand man when the Nazca Pirates where still active. He first appeared in episode 21 "Mirror of Monsters! Kraizy!" Where he was called by Lidray through texting, after HebiKe ordered him to call his strongest man. He was actually a glutton, and said he wouldn't fight the Nintengers until he finished eating. He finished in episode 25 "Fatt'n UP! That's my technique, so don't steall it!" He gave them a hard fight, and even harder when he used "Fatt'n UP!!!" which made him grow to giant size, and replaced most of his fat, with muscle. He was giving the Super Smash Bro. a hard fight, but it unlocked Melee mode, and defeated him right away. Based on Kraid. Dimstar EP3. Dimstar was an insect Nazca Pirate, who retired, and started working at an inter-galactic 7-Eleven. He was called by Lidray on the phone, and gladly excepted the chance to be evil again. He was defeated by NintenBlasts's "NintEnergy!!!". Based on King Worm. Nosfair EP7. Nosfair was a fly like Nazca Pirate who retired, and made a living by being a Taxi Driver. He was defeated by NintenBlasts's "NintEnergy!!!". He is based on Kiru Giru. Maridragon EP13. He was a salamander like Nazca Pirate, who retired, and stayed on earth as a hotel clerk, which gave Lidray problems contacting him, because Lidray's phone only doesn't give him coverage over Earth. He was defeated by "NintEnergy!!! EX!". And was revived by Lidray with a sample of a space chemical called "Faze-on", and was defeated by GunpeIgeru. Based on Draygon. Scream-Landers The Scream-Landers come from the Screaming Nebula, which is shaped like a screamin face. King Guredy EP1-50. Another warlord alien who is searching to fill the empty hole inside him. He has a rivalry with NintenStars. He creates new Scream-Landers by combining a living creature/plant with an object, by slamming them together with his hammer. Based on King Dedede. BANDANA! Boku EP4-50. The King's Right hand man, who was created from combining a spear with a monkey. He is called Boku(Small Mosquitoe) by NintenStars, and BANDANA! Baka by King Gurede. He's never killed in the show, and joins King Guredy to run a Noodle Cart in the end of the show. Based on Waddle Dee. WHISPY! Mori EP4. WHISPY! Mori was created by slamming a tree sapling into a hair-drier. He has the ability to blow extreme gusts of winds, but needs to be plugged inorder to work that, other wise, he can throw exploding apples. He was defeated by NintenStars's "Nint-Hansei!!!". is based on Whispy Woods. MISTER! Tsumetai EP15. MISTER! Tsumetai was created by combining a walrus plushy with a pair of Overalls(And apparently also spandex.). He can breath extremely cold air, and can make ice almost anywhere, by using the moisture in the air. He was defeated with the "Gameover Cannon!!!" And was revived by King Guredy's "Horn of Victory!". But was then defeated by MiyamotOkami. Based on Mister Frosty. FATTY! Kujira EP24. A kind of weak monster, made from a picture of a whale, and King Guredy's pipe. He was defeated by the "Nint-Hansei!!! EX!". Based on Fatty Whale. Mirror Wixards The Mirror Wixards are wizards from a mirror world(Duh!), lead by Queen HebiKe. HebiKe EP20-30. A evil magical queen, who takes over Jinzeono after Episode 20 "A Sixth Nintenger? Walking the Path of Heaven!". She is defeated by NintenWings, and then killed by Kannondozu in Episode 30 "Goodbye HebiKe, Hello True Taboo." Before her defeat she was the rival to NintenWings. She summoned Wixards by pulling them out of her mirror. Based on Medusa from Kid Icarus. Nasubi Wixard EP20-29. Nasubi was HebiKe's right hand man, before she used him in a last ditch effort to destroy the Nintengers. His head was like an Eggplant, with one Eye, and wore a purple cloak. He used a staff which can turn people into Eggplants, which he used mainly for cooking. He can also use the staff to make Wixards grow. Based on Eggplant Wizard. Tempura Wixard EP21-22. Tempura is Nasubi's younger, yet stronger brother. He used his Tempura Staff to turn people into food, and eat them, in order to anger the Nintengers. But this was a mistake, as the Nintengers used their rage to power them, rather then corrupt them, and they destroyed him with the "Gamecrash Cannon!". He was revived by Nasubi, but was then destroyed by YokOmoi. Based on Tempura Wizard. Gohan Wixard EP22-23. Gohan is Tempura's fraternal twin brother, thus making him also Nasubi's younger brother. He was enraged by Tempura's death, and voluntered to fight the Nintengers next. He turned everything he came across, not just humans, even NintenShocks into rice. He was defeated by a combination of NintenFires's "NintInferono!!!" and NintenStars's "Nint-Hansei!!!". He was then revived by Nasubi, and was defeated by ShigeRyu. Original. Ramen Wixard EP27-28. Nasubi's older brother, thus making him also Tempura and Gohan's older brother. Unlike the others, he used a sword as his weapon, and could turn stuff into Noodles. He was the strongest of all the Wixard Brothers, but was defeated by NintenWings's "NinTendoshi!!!". After being revived, he was defeated by Super Smash Bro. EX mode. Original. Shin Rocket A terrorist group lead by T. Eiji. T. Eiji EP1-48. An Earth terrorist who works for Jinzeono, and supplies them with earth information, and the footsoldiers Rocketeers. The T. in his name stands for Takuya. He is also the rival NintenShocks. Based on Giovani. He-Nigo EP40-48. An artificial lifeform made by The scienstists in Shin Rocket. First appearing in episode 40 "Beyond Brawl? T. Eiji's new plan..." He was made to be the ultimate being, and overthrow Taboo, and let T. Eiji take over. But he was to smart and broke away in episode 41 "What! He-Nigo is loss?!". He dissappeared after that until episode 46 "He-Nigo returns. Taboo's ultimate plan!" He then sacrifices himself to save NintenShocks from T. Eiji's "XD Cannon!!!". Based on Mewtwo. Rocketeers Where originally humans that where turned into mechanical foot soldiers by Jinzeono. Their heads appear like missles with one eye. They also have small missles on their arms, which they use as weapons. Category:Groups Category:Villains